


Let's grow our family together

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 18. FluffKara learns what a fight and making up means.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Let's grow our family together

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Fluff
> 
> Catching up because I somehow missed this prompt and want to finish the october prompts. Hope you guys enjoy!

Kara sat on the couch nestled in a pile of blankets with a movie playing. She was upset and wanted to sulk for at least a few hours. The morning had started awful because she and Lena had gotten into a fight. Lena casually mentioned she was going to China for two weeks for work and Kara had kind of flipped out.

It wasn’t that she was clingy per say, she just wanted ample time to prepare herself for her girlfriend leaving. And Lena had mentioned she was leaving TOMORROW MORNING. They’d argued for a half hour while they got ready for work and it only succeeded in them both saying things they didn’t mean.

She groaned as she thought about what was said between them.

_“You should have told me like last week Lena!” “Well sorry it must have slipped my mind between all the late night superheroing and meetings at work!” “Well sorry being a super hero is important!” “It’s so important that you can’t even stay in bed for a full night! Don’t bother flying out while I’m gone. Wouldn’t want to take you away from the precious needy city.” “Fine I won’t. It’s not like you could pull yourself away from your meetings anyway.” _

The reason she was tucked up on the couch wasn’t the fight with Lena though, it was the fight with the alien she’d had earlier. It had done a number on her and almost completely wiped out her powers.

With a groan she got off the couch and looked for something to eat in her fridge but found it mostly empty. It wasn’t much of a shock though because she was hardly at her own apartment anymore. She basically lived with Lena at her penthouse. The only time she really stayed at her own apartment was if Lena was with her or Alex wanted a sisters night and planned on staying over.

She grabbed a protein shake and headed back to the couch to bury herself back in her blankets. Her eyes closed and she started to drift off to sleep as the blankets warmed her up and made her feel cozy.

The door opened and her eyes barely opened, as she was already seconds from falling asleep. She registered the familiar sound of boots clicking across the hardwood floor but she was already too far into dreamland to care. Her brain shut off as she fell fast asleep on the couch. 

Kara woke up to fingers running through her hair lightly. She was vaguely aware her head was resting on a pillow in someone’s lap. She let out a yawn and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Her senses were dulled so she couldn’t hear their heartbeat but she recognized the perfume instantly.

It took some effort to roll over and bury her head into the body that was holding up her head but she managed it eventually. “I was worried when I got home and you weren’t there,” Lena said quietly as her fingers resumed their place in her hair.

“Didn’t think you’d want me there,” she answered sleepily. “Of course I want you there. You basically live there. Why wouldn’t I want you there?” “Fight this morning.”

Kara felt her chin being tugged upwards and she opened her eyes to see Lena frowning down at her. “We said stupid things because we were angry. I regretted what I said two seconds after you flew out the window. But I figured we’d talk when we got home, and then I saw that alien you were fighting this morning. I called Alex but she said you were ok and would be cleared to leave the DEO by the time I got off work. Imagine my surprise when I got home and you weren’t there.”

“Didn’t wanna bug you,” she said turning her head back down to bury against her stomach.

“You don’t bug me Kara. I was worried about you. You don’t seem like you’re fine… should I call alex?”

“No, almost blew my powers. Just need to sleep.” “Alright love. Are you hungry? I brought dinner.”  


Kara perked up at the mention of food, “I could eat.” Lena smiled down at her and scratched her scalp lightly. “I bet you could.”

It took some maneuvering but someone she still managed to keep her head in Lena’s lap while eating her dinner. She was more awake after eating a human amount of potstickers. “When did you change?” She was taking in the sight of her girlfriend wearing her sweats and a t-shirt.

“When I got here. I figured I wouldn’t be able to move you if you snuggled in close. Had to be prepared for anything.” Kara blushed, “It’s not my fault! Earth’s gravity is stronger than krypton’s!”

Lena laughed, “It’s ok. Why don’t we put on a movie and snuggle? My flight leaves early tomorrow morning.” “Alright.”

Kara flipped on Fifty Shades Freed as Lena lay down on the couch behind her. Normally she was the big spoon but when her powers weren’t at full capacity she liked being the little one. An arm wound around her waist and she snuggled back into her girlfriend.

The blankets around them weren’t too hot like usual because she wasn’t running as warm as normal. It still felt amazing being surrounded by blankets and her girlfriend though.

It wasn’t too far into the movie when Lena kissed her shoulder. “You never come back here anymore. I didn’t mean what I said this morning.” “I didn’t either. I just didn’t know if you were mad and I was too tired to fight again. I thought this would be easier if you were still mad at me.”

“I don’t want you to run from me baby. I’ve spent my life running and it doesn’t solve anything. I should have told you about my trip earlier but I honestly forgot until Jess reminded me. I didn’t mean that you couldn’t fly out to China to see me and I know you would leave National City in a heartbeat to be with me. 

Kara rolled over so they were face-to-face and blue eyes met green. “I didn’t mean what I said either. You always make time for us when you aren’t at work. If I really needed you I know that you’d drop what you were doing to help me. I overreacted a lot. I just hate when you have to leave. I miss you when you’re not here.”

Lena pulled her closer and Kara sighed as her forehead rested against her girlfriends. “I guess it won’t matter much now because you probably can’t even fly for a few days.” That earned a groan from Kara, “I forgot about that.” Lena laughed and her fingers slipped into Kara’s hair.

“I love you sweetheart.” “Love you too baby,” she whispered as she pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and full of emotion. Neither was looking to heat it up tonight, as they both knew one of them was exhausted and would be asleep soon.

Kara snuggled closer into her love’s arms and wrapped her arms tighter around her. “Move in with me Kar. You don’t need this place really. My apartment isn’t home without you there. Or we can get a place together if you want. We have options and I’m happy to let you choose wherever you want. I just really want to come home to you. 

Kara cracked a smile and kissed her lightly, “My ramble has rubbed off on you.” Lena groaned, “That’s all you got from that?”

She pressed her lips to Lena’s again and barely pulled back to answer her, “I wanna come home to you too baby.” Her lips pressed more firmly against her loves. She felt heat spread through her body the longer they kissed. Teeth tugged on her bottom lip and she gave Lena entrance instantly. The second her tongue swept through her mouth she felt herself melt further into the embrace.

Kara had to pull back before Lena for the first time ever to breathe. “How the heck can you go so long without breathing?” “I frequently kiss an alien that doesn’t need to breathe as much as a human,” her lips were trailing down Kara’s neck. She bit back a moan and slid her fingers into Lena’s hair to pull her closer.

“Let’s look at houses,” the second the words left her mouth she regretted it. The mouth on her neck stopped its descent but didn’t leave her neck. “A house?” Kara looked down and met her gaze as she bit her lip. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” A few emotions passed across Lena’s face but Kara wasn’t sure what each one was. “That’s a big step… are you sure?”

Kara nodded and cupped her cheek in her hand. They’d been dating for 8 months but they’d been friends for three years. It wasn’t like they weren’t sure how well they would live together. There was no question in her mind; Lena was her endgame.

“There will never been anyone else for me baby. You’re the best that it’s ever going to get. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be the last person you see before you fall asleep and the first when you wake up. I want to be the first one you call when you’re excited and the one you run to when you’re upset. I want to pick out furniture together and one day a dog. I miss you the second we say goodbye and I think about you every second of the day. You’re not just my girlfriend; you’re my family.”

Tears streaked down Lena’s cheeks and Kara reached up to wipe them away with her thumbs. “You’re my family too Kar.”

Kara leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I can’t wait to grow our family together. Whether it’s pets or kids. I want everything with you Lena.”

More tears fell down her cheeks, “I want things with you that I never thought I would want.” Kara wasn’t expecting that answer and pulled back slightly. “Like what?”

A blush covered Lena’s pale cheeks, “Kids.” “Yea?” She nodded, “After I saw you holding Sophie the other day it got me thinking about what I want. And I was thinking about how you would look holding your own baby, our baby.”

Kara couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, “I would love to have babies with you.” Lips pressed together fiercely for a few minutes.

-Lena POV-

Tongues and teeth clashed together and it only took seconds for Lena to be on top of Kara. Her hips straddled Kara’s and strong hands slid up her sides. She rolled her hips gently against Kara’s until they were both moaning. “Let’s find a house tomorrow. We’ll talk about who is changing their name after.”

“We could just hyphenate,” came Kara’s breathless reply. “Sounds good to me. Are you feeling ok to keep this up?” “God if you stop… don’t you dare stop…” Lena laughed and leaned back down to kiss her again as her hips kept up their rhythm.

Kara was squirming underneath her and for once she didn’t have the strength to move Lena without her help. “Lena you’re gonna kill me,” she said with a groan. “Whatta you need baby?” She trailed her lips down Kara’s neck and heard a whimper escape her throat. “More, anything, please.”

Lena stopped her motions and was met with an immediate impatient groan. “Shh I can only move so fast Supergirl. Take a breath.” Her hands slid down Kara’s sides and to her sweats. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and slid them down her legs with her panties in tow. Kara was squirming on the couch again when she leaned back up to her.

“Please… god I need… I need you…” Lena leaned back down and kissed her as her hand slid down Kara’s abs. “I’ve got you baby.” Her hand was met with wet heat and she kissed away the moan that slipped from her mouth as her fingers found their target. It took no pressure at all to slip her fingers where she was needed the most.

Her movements were slow as she curled her fingers on the way out each time. Kara was arching against her and she could tell how close she was with each movement. “Let it go baby, I’ve got you.” She adjusted her hand so her palm was rub against her on each stroke inward. In a few more strokes Kara was convulsing around her fingers and moaning her name.

She helped her ride out her orgasm and come down from her high. Kara’s arms slipped around her neck and she placed a lazy kiss to her lips, “Give me five minutes and it’ll be your turn.” “No rush baby; we have all the time in the world.”

“Love you baby,” she said sleepily. “Love you too sweetheart.” Lena leaned down and snuggled her head into Kara’s neck content to stay there forever.


End file.
